narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rasengan
I think in his futile-arm state, Orochimaru would not be able to use Rasengan even if he knew it. Even though it does not require hand signs, it would require chakra control in his arms, and since his arms were dead, chakra could not flow through it. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 14:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I know this is asking alittle much but sence when did Kakashi learn the Resengan? :He seems to have learn Rasengan from his former sensei, Fourth, long time ago, but he never use it since Rasengan is not completed yet. He created Chidori instead. Jacce 17:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC) one handed rasengan by naruto? i have never seen naruto do a one handed rasengan in naruto part 2! what chapeter did he supposedly do this? :Yes, he's still using shadow clones for his rasengan, there should be no note of that kind in the article, the only time he ever used a rasengan without a clone was during the fight with Sauske where he was in Kyubi form. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 27, 2008 @ 16:57 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm pretty sure that Naruto tried to do it with one hand during the time when he and his teammates (Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba) were trapped by Jirobo's barrier. He was successful, but couldn't do it since the barrier was draining chakra and absorbed to Jirobo -- Rasengan888 :::In the manga (chapter 187 page 8), you clearly see three hands trying to create a Rasengan. In the anime (episode 112), he tries to create a Rasengan with one hand, but fails. Question is: did he try to create a Rasengan with one hand or did he want to try if he could gather his chakra in order to create a Rasengan, and diden't want to waste chakra on a Shadow clone? Jacce 06:46, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::By the way, I swear, I saw shot Rasengan out of the palm of his hands during one of the episode filler arcs on Episode 194! Did this really happen (CAUTION: This episode is one of those creepy episodes on every anime)? --Rasengan888 Rasengan: the Spiral Chakra Sphere? In Naruto Ninja Destiny and Path of the Ninja it states Rasengan as the above name... maybe this should be on the page and oh, i dont have an account, so i cant sign this post sorry :Actually you don't need an account to sign, just use ~~~~. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Aug 1, 2008 @ 03:54 (UTC) Ok, sorry, i made an account now.AdderGuyInnit 12:27, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Note by Kakashi I can't remember precisely in which episode of the anime (should be somewhere from ep. 273 onwards) where Naruto first underwent his training with Kakashi relating to chakra shaping (manipulation?) and element chakra. During the lesson on chakra shaping, Kakashi noted that Naruto did not understand his explanation of chakra shaping and asked Naruto to execute a Rasengan. Naruto did so and Kakashi confirmed that (i) Naruto had already learned to shape his chakra by virtue of mastering Rasengan and (ii) that Rasengan is itself an "extreme" example of chakra shaping technique. I'm not sure whether "chakra shaping" is the correct translation. Perhaps it is correct or perhaps what Kakashi meant is actually chakra manipulation? Can anyone reconfirm this? - 07:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm, I'm not quite sure. But in the manga, I think he meant manipulation. If you watched the subbing on Naruto Shippuden anime episodes, then the subs probably got their translations wrong. So really, you're right. -- Rasengan888 rasengan=gekki gankai i noticed something about the rasengan.kakashi couldnt master it.but minato and naruto could master it and minato made it.so it might be a gekki genkai.and the reason jiraya could master was probably that he somehow stole from minato(after he died)doesnt that make sense. :1); None has fully master it (at this point). To master it the user must mix his element manipulation with the shape manipulation. Naruto is close but he still has some problems. 2); Minato invented rasengan but never completed it. 3); Jiraiya only uses shape manipulated rasengans, he hasen't mixed his element manipulation with it. Jiraiya did use element manipulation with the rasengan (Fire Style: Flame Rasengan), although it's only in the game named Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3. -- Rasengan888 :I doupt game jutsus are considerd to be canon. Jacce 19:42, 17 October 2008 (UTC) true ::Oh dear. I am debating on removing this as speculative drivel. But at the same time I doubt I can. But really....wow.--TheUltimate3 20:47, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Actually Naruto has mastered the Rasengan just search Wind Realease:Rasengan.~~Inferuno Ryuu~~ 25 oct 2008 :True, but Yamato says it is sill just half finished. :And it is Kekkai Genkai I think and why would Jiraiya steal a Jutsu off the Yondaime, the Yondaime probaly showed it too Jiraiya--Inferuno Ryuu 19:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::If it would be Kekkei genkai, it means that Minato, Kakashi, Naruto and Jiraiya is/where close releted, and that are not! Besides, Minato created Rasengan, if it where a kekkei genkai, he would have learnd it. I consider this discussion pointless. Jacce 21:10, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::The Rasengan is nothing more then a swirling chakra compressed into a hand-held ball. The Rasengan is not a Kekkei Genkai. If it was, it would be IMPOSSIBLE for Jiraiya to use it, as he is not related to Naruto. One cannot steal a Kekkei Genkai unless they do some crazy crap like steal the others body.--TheUltimate3 00:38, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Pure Chakra I dont get the phrase "because its pure chakra, it doesnt have a definate limit like chidori". Can you please explain this to me? StormNinja12 05:48, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :I admit that is sounds weird. The point is that Rasengan is self-sustaining. I'm going to change it. Jacce 05:55, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Jacce, you really don't have to change it. After all, it is pure chakra that is self-sustaining. Chidori has a limit because it takes up more chakra than Rasengan, because of that, it has more power than Rasengan --Rasengan888 im still confused can you explain it to me? like in detail? also what does this phrase in the article mean? "The Rasengan doesn't use any hand seals, it relies only on the chakra control of the user, and once it's complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give Rasengan a definite limit of use like its counterpart, the Chidori." StormNinja12 04:02, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :1; "Rasengan dosen't use any hand seals" = when anyone exept Naruto uses it they just hold out their hand and fokus their chakra to the hand. 2; "it relies only on the chakra control of the user," = to do that the user need good chakra control. 3; "and once it's complete, it becomes self-sustaining," = as far as I understand, it uses energi from the surroundings, thus not using more of the users chakra. 4; "which does not give Rasengan a definite limit of use like its counterpart, the Chidori" = to maintain a Chidori the user must feed it with chakra the whole time. Jacce 04:55, 6 November 2008 (UTC)